


深淵

by FreezeLemon



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016), London Has Fallen (Movies), Olympus Has Fallen (Movies), 倫敦陷落, 全面攻佔, 奧林匹斯的陷落
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezeLemon/pseuds/FreezeLemon
Summary: CP：Benjamin Asher+ Mike Banning X Set註：A!Ben + O!Mike X O!Set，AU，狼人設定，雙子設定內有3P！內有3P！內有3P！（重要的事要說三次這是給 友人 的點文，他說想看Set受，所以我就寫了，內文有綑綁+下藥+雙X+亂倫，打開之前請慎重考慮！！！容易雷到的朋友，不建議觀看！！！打開前，請考慮清楚！！！
Relationships: Benjamin Asher+Mike Banning/Set, Benjamin Asher/Set, Mike Banning/Set
Kudos: 2





	深淵

刺眼的光線，打斷了Set的睡眠，他伸手想阻擋光線卻發現手的活動被限制了，下意識換隻手，發現一樣被限制了，這時候他才發現有些事情不對勁。睜開眼，Set發現自己跪坐在在一張大床上，雙手被綁在胸前，一條鐵鍊把手懸在半空中，能在不驚動他的情況下做到這種事的人只有一個……

「Mike Banning，你給我滾出來！！」Set一邊掙扎一邊怒吼。

「小聲一點，你不會希望驚動其他人的。」房門沒有打開，但聲音從Set的斜後方傳來。

「驚動誰？Benjamin Asher嗎？是他叫你來找我的？如果不是他的命令，你沒這個時間找我。」

「他醒了。」Mike明顯是對著另一邊說的。

Set試圖掙脫手上的枷鎖，他必須要在Benjamin Asher來之前離開，現在只有Mike一個人，他有機會逃出去。但是捆住他的是鐵鍊，沒有工具的情況下根本不可能解開。

「Mike，我不想看到他，你也不會希望我跟他碰面，所以你放開我，讓我離開。」

Set只能指望Mike忽然大發善心了，但是很明顯Mike並沒有理會他的打算，背後傳來房門打開的聲音。

「他醒了？」房間裡多出了一個聲音。

「嗯。」

聽到他們的對話，Set立刻再次掙扎起來，甚至試圖想變回原型，但他剛開始變化時，有人從後面抓住他的手。

「別亂來，你如果變回原型鐵鍊會陷入你的肉裡面。」

Set停下變化的舉動，但不是因為對方的話，而是對方散發的氣息壓制住他，讓他不敢亂動。

「那就放開我，讓我離開。」即使被壓制，Set依舊不願意示弱。

「你知道現在外面有多少人在通緝你嗎？」對方嘆了一口氣，「你以前挑釁那些小組織我可以視而不見，但是你這次把北美最大的吸血鬼家族跟第二大的狼人組群一口氣都給惹了，你要我怎麼收拾？」

「那是我的事情，我可以自己處理。」

「你一定沒看過通緝內容，不是生死不論，是活捉。」

「他們抓不到我。」

「我知道，但是我討厭有人惦記我的東西。」

「Benjamin，我不是你的東西，Mike才是你的！」Set試圖轉身面對Ben，但是手上的鎖鏈忽然被拉高，Set的手被拉到了頭頂的位置，他可以活動的範圍變更小了。

「對，我後悔了，我早就應該標記你，讓你留在族群裡替我生孩子，而不是到處惹事生非。」Ben咬著Set的耳朵說。

「Mike才是你的Omega，叫他替你生。」雖然嘴巴上還是不屈服，但事實上Ben散發出來的Alpha信息素已經完全壓制住Set了，Set知道Ben已經生氣了，他第一次體會到北美第一大狼人族群首領的威壓，如果不是他正跪著，不然他就腿軟的無法站立了。

「Mike都在外面忙碌，不適合。」Ben舔著Set的結合腺，不時還輕咬著。

第一次被人碰觸到結合腺，Set開始緊張起來，「……我保證我不會再去招惹其他組織……讓我走……」

「那外面那些人要怎麼處理？」Ben像是在玩弄獵物的狩獵者，先讓獵物感覺到實力差距，再讓他找到一點希望，最後依舊是逃不出他的手掌心。

「你並沒有把他們放在眼裡。」即使已經離開族群一段時間，Set還是很清楚以Ben的習慣，他不會把全部的實力都擺在檯面上，他掌控的從來都不是只有狼人。

「我沒有，但我也沒有清理他們的打算，你害我得重新佈置棋子，我該怎麼處罰你？」

「我會留在族群裡……哪裡都不去。」

「來不及了……你沒有發現身體的異狀嗎？……你不應該對我的信息速反應這麼強烈。」Ben舔著Set泛紅的臉，「在你醒來之前，已經替你打過促進發情的藥劑了。」

以往在發情期的時候，Set都是把自己關在房間裡，直到熱潮退去，他從沒有在發情期的時候跟Alpha相處過，他現在本能的想靠近Ben，但是理智上想逃離這裡。

沒給Set掙扎的機會，Ben直接朝著結合腺咬下去，被注入信息素的Set因為強烈的刺激而顫抖不已，這只是表面標記，能讓Set更順服，才方便進行深層標記。

扯掉Set的褲頭，Ben一邊揉著結實的臀部，一邊探入他的後穴，藥劑加上表面標記讓Set的體內已經做好性事的準備了，分泌的液體隨著Ben手指的進出被帶出來。

「走……開啊！」Set徒勞無功的搖晃著手。

「你確定要我走開？」Ben兩隻手指撐開Set的後穴，液體隨著Ben手指流下。

感覺到自己下身的異狀，Set別過頭不看Ben。

撕開Set身上的襯衫，衣服延著中心點變成兩片，Ben的手環著Set肆意地揉捏著前方的紅點。

「……你要上就快點！」Set踢掉退到大腿的褲子自暴自棄的說，不管身體狀況如何，重點是他跟本逃不開這裡，反正橫豎結果都一樣，「不要在那邊磨磨蹭蹭的！」

「……難道你希望你的標記很隨便嗎？」Set的態度惹怒了Ben，他忍不住掐了手下的紅點。

胸前的刺激讓Set顫抖了一下，他若無其事的繼續說：「所以你是燭光晚餐後在灑滿玫瑰花瓣的床上標記Mike嗎？」

「你一定要惹我生氣嗎？」Ben撫摸著Set結實的腰線，有點拿不定主意該怎麼辦，Set習慣挑釁他，但他從沒有真的跟他生氣過，沒想到在床上Set還是一樣。

「你可以去找不會惹你生氣的人。」Set意有所指的說。

為了避免他真的把人壓在床上操到死，Ben決定還是用行動讓Set求饒，他扳過Set的臉，撬開他的唇，掃蕩整個口腔，他挑逗著Set的舌頭，跟他嬉鬧交纏，來回舔弄著他的上顎，嚥不下去的津液從Set嘴角滴落，然後被Ben舔走。被放過後，氣息已經不穩的Set依舊挑釁的看著Ben。

Ben知道Set會這樣肆無忌憚，也是他寵出來的，他跟Mike兩個雖然是雙生子，但他們就像是彼此的對立面一樣，所有的順從都在Mike身上，而Set則滿是反骨、叛逆，只要他一個眼神Mike就會按照他的意思做事，Set是全部都要反著他的希望，盡可能的違背他，兩個人都用各自的方式奪去他的注意。

Ben一口氣把三根手指伸入Set濕熱的後穴，瞬間被撐開的感覺讓Set感覺到一點涼意，冰涼的手指跟炙熱的內部成了強烈的對比，進出的手指長度夠不到深處，讓他更覺得空虛。手指胡亂在體內衝刺，搞的Set搔癢難耐，本能的想吞得更深入，卻沒有辦法，Ben的指尖若有似無的劃過某處，更讓他坐立難安。

「求我……」發現Set的難耐，Ben貼著他的耳邊說。

拒絕開口求饒的Set試圖把身體下沉，讓Ben進入的更深，但是懸著的鐵鍊限制了他的動作，他只能被動的接受Ben給予的。不甘心只有自己慾火焚身，Set把身體向後貼著Ben，他滿意的發現Ben也沒好到哪裡去，蓄勢待發的慾望卡在繃緊的褲子裡，Set讓自己的後穴頂在Ben的上方，稍微被撐開的後穴沾濕了Ben的褲子。

知道Set在想什麼，Ben順著他的意拉下拉鏈掏出他的慾望頂在Set的下方，身體無法向下的Set只能任由柱體在他的後穴附近滑來滑去，不進入。

Set把雙腳向後勾，限制Ben的位置，這個姿勢Ben的慾望正好卡在他的股間，只有這樣還不夠，Set緩緩的動著腰，讓Ben在他的股間滑動。

用力的打了Set的屁股一下，Ben小小的懲罰了Set的不服輸，他掙脫Set的牽制，彎下腰分開Set的臀瓣，舌頭伸進流著蜜液的後穴。Set幾乎咬穿嘴唇才把聲音吞下去，Ben靈活的舌頭一點一滴的舔開皺摺，然後更深入，濕滑的舌頭舔弄著敏感的內壁，每一次碰處內壁就一陣輕顫，舌頭進出時帶出的液體沿著大腿流下，無法承受的Set失去力氣，把自己的重量交給懸著的鎖鏈。

「進來……」Set發誓，如果Ben再不進來，他就要變回原先扯斷鎖鏈，把Ben壓在床上騎上去。

剛感覺Ben退出去，下一刻忽然被撐開，先是光滑的頂部進入，然後有著血管的柱身，內壁緊貼著入侵者努力的吞下更多。

全部進入後，Ben開始衝刺，每次一進入都到最深處擦過第二個入口，從下身漫延的快感幾乎快淹沒他，被頂的無力招架的Set只能抓緊手中的鎖鏈，承受著Ben給予的。

「叫出來……」不滿意Set一直悶不吭聲，Ben完全抽出來後，在深深的頂入。

Set咬緊牙根不讓一絲呻吟聲洩漏，Ben用力的往前頂，擦過某處的時候，爆發的快感讓Set的聲音從牙縫洩漏，知道目標後，Ben直直進攻那一處，這一次Set無法忍住，呻吟聲不斷的流漏出來。

在一次深入後，Ben抓緊Set的髖骨死死的把人壓在自己身上，膨脹的結撐開第二個入口把Set整個人卡住，滾燙的精液全部注入Set體內，被標記的刺激讓Set也跟著達到高潮。

兩個人卡在一起，Set一動就會牽扯到體內的結，他只能靠在Ben的身上一動也不敢動。

Ben享受著Set難得的溫馴，「Mike，把他放下來，然後過來這邊。」

鐵鍊被鬆開後，Set跌坐在Ben身上，體內的結因為姿勢改變更深入了一些，高潮過後的身體被刺激了，Set忍不住打顫。雖然手沒有被鬆開，至少不再被懸著。

從頭觀賞到尾的Mike走到床邊，暫時動彈不得的Ben把他拉下來親吻，他可以感覺的Mike沒有表達出來的不悅.。雖然Set是他抓回來的，也在更早之前就知道他得跟Set分享Ben，但是親身經歷時，他還是不悅。

鬆開Mike後，Ben在他的額頭落下安撫的吻，「把衣服脫掉，到前面來。」

Mike爬上床跪坐在Set前面，他跟Ben把人夾在他們之間。Ben把落下的鎖鏈扔到Mike手上，「把他舔硬。」Ben推了推身前的人。

雖然不懂Ben要做什麼，Mike還是照著他的意思收緊了鐵鍊，拉著Set趴在他前面。

「這是處罰。」對著無動於衷的Set，Ben作勢要抽出仍未消下去的結。

柔軟的內壁被拉扯，Set只能順著Ben的動作後退，減少疼痛，他看著已經半勃的Mike，他不情願的低頭吞下Mike的慾望。Set的動作很生疏，牙齒常常磨到敏感的皮膚，如果不是受到Ben的信息素影響，Mike的慾望早就全消了。

「用舔的，別用牙齒。」注意到Mike的不適，Ben一邊提醒一邊撥弄著他跟Set連接的地方，那邊沾著兩個人的體液，雖然皺摺被撐的很開，但似乎還有一點空間。

Mike扯了扯手上的鎖鏈，提醒Set照著Ben的話做。沒有選擇餘地的Set只能吐出Mike的柱體，改用舔的。他從根部一路向上舔，掃過凹凸不平的柱身，到傘狀溝槽，然後到頂端，來回幾次以後，Mike的慾望已經完全挺立。

Ben在結稍為退下去時，往Set體內加了一根手指，還放鬆著的身體吞下了Ben的手指，Set發現Ben的意圖，他放開Mike不顧體內的結開始掙扎起來。

「我說了，這是處罰。」Ben跟Mike連手壓制住Set，Ben環住人，Mike則是收緊手上的鎖鏈，讓Set沒有掙扎的空間，「別亂動，否則就不是只有這樣而已。」

把Mike拉到面前，兩個人夾著Set一邊親吻Ben一邊拉著Mike的手到他跟Set連接的地方，試圖在已經緊致的空間挪出一些位置，而動彈不得的Set連反抗的機會都沒有。Mike的手沿著Ben的柱身進入，一些液體隨著他的手流了出來讓他更方便進入，他指腹貼著Ben，然後稍微拉開一點距離，被撐得更開的Set吞下身體抗議的聲音。

「我知道你還沒有到極限。」Ben吻了吻Set的太陽穴安撫他，然後一邊玩弄著Set疲軟的下身，讓他更放鬆一些。

還軟著的下身很敏感，但是Ben的動作很輕柔，讓Set很舒服，忽略了後方的不適。

「Mike，差不多了就進來。」Ben讓Set往自己身上靠，挪出一些空間給Mike。

「滾開！」再次掙扎起來的Set對著Mike低吼，就算身體能承受，他也不願意屈在Mike身下。

沒理會Set的怒氣，Mike靠近後拉著手上的鎖鏈預防Set忽然攻擊，一隻手扶著自己的慾望塞進Set的體內。被兩個人撐滿的Set在Mike開始進出時失去了反抗的力氣，他被撐得太滿，還沒動作前就已經被抵住，Mike律動時整個是貼著前列腺的，而且還帶動Ben的，兩個柱體完全貼合著內壁，這樣的快感太強烈，Set只能不情願的攀住Mike的肩膀，預防自己被淹沒。

被帶動的Ben，慾望有了甦醒的跡象，但是他沒打斷Mike的動作，反而越過Set，揉捏著Mike很有彈性的臀部跟大腿。等於是受到鼓舞的Mike加快了速度，他像是在Ben腿上那樣環著他的脖子，一次一次把Set往Ben的身上頂。

感覺Mike快達到高潮時，Set著急的亂動，他跟Mike是雙胞胎，他不能就這樣……

「沒事。」Ben環著Set不讓他再亂動，「Omega不能讓別人受孕。」

亂動時被重頂的前列腺，因為快感反射性收縮的內壁，擠壓著體內的慾望，Mike跟Set同時釋放出來。緩過氣來後，Set抬腳想把Mike踹走，還來不及動作，Ben忽然把兩個人一起壓倒，Mike在最下面，拒絕跟他交疊的Set撐在他的上方。

已經完全舒醒的Ben緩慢的律動著，他把Set腿拉開，讓自己能進入的更深。被阻止撤出的Mike，因為Set內壁的收縮，他緊貼著Ben跟著他的進出被磨擦，快感跟疼痛同時刺激著Mike。

「快……一點！」跟Mike有同樣感受的Set忍不住催促著。

「你說的。」

Ben加速以後，疼痛的部分開始麻木，Set體內的第二入口被他頂開一點，原本澆灌在裡面精液隨著Ben的動作流出來，那種疑似失禁的感覺讓Set很不適應，他收縮著內壁，想阻止液體流出體外，結果牢牢的吸住了Ben。

「放鬆一點。」Set絞的Ben跟Mike都痛了，Ben拍了拍Set的屁股。

Set鬆懈後，Ben讓Mike退出來，Set的體內只剩下他，他把人緊緊的壓在床上，每一次進出都幾乎全部退出來，再進入Set體內的最深處，他扣住Set抓著床單的手強迫Set接受他給予的。

在攀上高峰時，Ben再次咬住Set的結合腺，同時也把人緊緊扣在懷裡。

結束後，Ben讓Mike解開Set手上的鎖鏈，因為掙扎的關係鎖鏈在Set手上留下一些紅腫，不過沒有破皮。還在不悅中的Set躺在床上背對著Ben，Ben也跟著躺下來，把人攬到自己懷裡，Set沒掙扎，但還是背對著他，Ben沒再次強迫人，反正現在Set也不可能跑掉，剛被標記的Omega會本能的依賴著Alpha，Ben把另一邊留給Mike。

「我沒有偏袒你們之中一個。」Ben這樣說。

Set回給Ben一聲冷哼，Mike則靠在Ben的肩膀表示他知道。

算了，Ben也知道Set不會因為被標記就立刻轉性，反正還有很多時間，至少Set很長一段時間不會到處亂跑。

-Fin-


End file.
